


Both Their Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips pressed together, and tongues passing one another in a passionate ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Their Dreams

Ogiwara/Kuroko

-

They’d been friends for a long time. Practically grew up together. Even years later when they had fallen apart and tragedy had broken them both. They still held each other close. Hearts joined in a way that no one could tear apart.

Kuroko still more the arm bands that they had once shared. The one that Ogiwara left behind when he abandoned the sport of both their dreams. The throbbing of his heart was anguishing every time that he put them on. That never stopped him.

Everything he had done was for his long lost friend. Thus when they were finally together again; he could never let him go. His arms wrapped around his larger frame, and the tears still staining his small eyelids. He whispered…

“I love you.”

Ogiwara smiled as he returned the embrace.

“As do I.”

They never left each other’s side since that day. And, the vows being spoken from their lips these years later would guaranty that they never did again. Lips pressed together, and tongues passing one another in a passionate ballet.

That night they made love like never before. No distractions, no worries. Just the heat of their love and the promise of a bright future, that one could only hope would last forever.


End file.
